D'un souffle ou d'un cri
by eric clutter
Summary: Chanson d'Octavie dans la comédie musicale Cléopâtre. Lloyd repense à Kratos après son départ.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Namco. Cette chanson est interprétée par Amélie Piovoso. Dites-moi si c'est bien écrit et si rien n'est gênant dans la lecture.  
**

_D'un souffle ou d'un cri_

_Je t' ai donné tout ce que j'aime. Laissé le reste derrière moi.  
_

Je t'avais accordé ma confiance, mon amitié et refoulé mes doutes et mes soupçons au fond de moi.

_Tu sais la porte se referme. Et je ne la regarde pas.  
_

Je crois que je c'était le destin de devoir se séparer ainsi. Je ne pouvais empêcher cela._  
_

_Le vent pourra tourner tant qu'il veut. Moi je n'bougerai pas d'où je suis.  
_

Tu a été notre allié et notre ennemi tout le long du voyage. Je me suis battu pour régénérer ce monde. Ce n'était pas inutile comme tu le prétendais car nous avons tous changé lors de ce périple... même toi...

_Puisque la vie est faite pour deux. Il n'est pas question que je fuie.  
_

Tu fus mon maître d'escrime et j'ai beaucoup appris d'un si bon professeur. Une expérience enrichissante pour moi, merci...

_Et si tu devais t'en aller loin de moi. Alors j' attendrai.  
_

Tu devais partir, alors je serais patient.

_Un signe de toi. _

Nous retrouverons-nous un jour ?

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d' un cri. _

Peu importe l'heure ou le moment, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là.

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie. _

Alors, m'appellerais-tu si je te manquais ? Je l'espère très sincèrement mais nous devrons nous acquitter de notre tâche avant de pouvoir se revoir.

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d' un cri. _

Mais si tu souhaites me parler ou revenir vivre chez nous. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi.

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie.  
_

Près de toi, à tes côtés, désireux de te revoir. _  
_

_Le visage voilé par l'absence. J'essaye de lire une confidence.  
_

L'absence et le temps ne sont rien quand on aime mais cela reste un très grand maux.

_J'aimerai retrouver ta confiance. Savoir à quoi, à qui tu penses._

« Ne meurs pas avant moi, mon fils. » Des paroles déclarées sur un ton chaleureux avant ton départ. Papa, ne pouvais-tu vraiment pas rester dans ce monde ?

_Je sais ce que la vie nous réserve. Ce qu'elle donne et ce qu'elle enlève.  
_

Je ne me rappelle plus tellement de mon enfance. Grâce à toi, j'ai de nouveau souvenirs, ils ne sont pas tous très gais mais les bons moments restent plus marquants en soi.

_Et quand elle te jettera au sol. Je serai celle qui te console._

Si tu te sens seul, je pourrais te donner ma main pour te réconforter. Une aide de la part de la personne qui t'admire au plus haut point et plus encore...

_Et si tu devais t'en aller loin de moi. Alors j'attendrai.  
_

J'ai une mission à faire sur terre et toi à Derris Kharlan. Je t'ai envoyé là-bas en toute connaissance de cause.

_Un signe de toi.  
_

Combien de larmes faut-il pour noyer un chagrin d'amour ?

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d'un cri.  
_

Notre histoire à nous demeure en suspend. Toutefois, je ne perds pas espoir.

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie.  
_

Moi aussi, je suis resté fort quand parfois on ne s'entendait pas bien.

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d' un cri.  
_

Tu m'as raconté une nuit... « Certes en tant que père et fils, il y a un lien de consanguinité. Mais nous aurions pu aussi bien ne jamais le savoir. Si certains évènements ne s'étaient pas produits, tu n'aurais probablement pas su qui j'étais... réellement pour toi. Qui plus est nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Une telle relation est généralement rejetée par la société mais n'est-ce pas la société qui prêche l'amour ? »

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie._

Il s'agit d'une relation incestueuse et aussi entre hommes mais ce n'est pas un crime. Tu m'as convaincu du contraire et j'admets que tu as raison. Je ne pense pas faire quelque chose de mal en étant ton amant.

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d' un cri.  
_

Un père et son enfant qui sont amoureux, ont-ils un avenir ensemble ? On aime celui qu'on aime peu importe le genre et les liens du sang.

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie.  
_

Tu es calme, posé, souvent froid avec les autres ou peu bavard avec les autres mais tu restes fort et fier. Tu affiches une expression qui ne trahit rien de tes émotions.

_Je jure que si, tu m'appelais. D'un souffle ou d' un cri.  
_

Un épéiste éternel qui essaie dorénavant de corriger ses erreurs passées.

_Je serais là à tes côtés. Portée par l'envie.  
_

Nous devrons rester ensemble main dans la main quand tu reviendras.

_Je jure que si, d'un souffle ou d' un cri.  
_

Kratos Aurion, l'ange épéiste, un mercenaire itinérant.

_Tu m'appelais, je serais à tes côtés..._

Nous nous retrouverons un jour, ce ne sont pas que des paroles c'est une promesse...

**La deuxième fois que Lloyd pense au paroles dites par Kratos, la phrase est inventée (au cas où vous vous le demandez).**


End file.
